Influenced Loyalties
by DarkFilly
Summary: AU When problems begin to arise at Hogwarts will Harry and his friends continue to remain loyal to the Light or turn to the Dark side for help with their troubles? Things only get more complicated when Voldemort decides to adopt a child as his heir.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: For those of you who are probably wondering if this fic is going to be based solely on Voldemort and our added characters, this fic shall include lots of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, and other well known and not so well known Harry Potter characters. If you have any question feel free to ask them. **

Side note - This fanfic was written (and still being written) by the combined writing powers of both Melissa Lianne and myself. Here's Mel's side note ;)

"Uh, so Julie suggested this and I went along with it (as you do) ... not much to say really except review and enjoy!"

Disclaimer: We obviously don't own anything except our made up characters.

And now on with the prologue. Enjoy!

--

"It's too sunny..." He sighed. He didn't like the sun.

Voldemort was standing outside the Orphanage, hestitating upon whether or not to knock. Extending his hand, his slender fingers grasped around the doorknocker, and he knocked, twice.

The door swung open a few seconds later, and a woman with rosy cheeks stood in his view, looking suspicious of the stranger in black. "Yes?" She chewed gum noisily as she surveyed the stranger. He was definitely one to gossip about later. Handsome, yes, but ... suspicious. "I've come to take a child," Voldemort stated calmly, in his most charming manner.

The women gave him a final glance before motioning for him to enter. Voldemort breezed past her, shooting the women yet another charming smile as he entered the small room which was flooded with papers. This must be the 'office' Voldemort mused to himself."Sit down, sit down... Oh, I'm Angela by the way. How rude of me not to say..." she gave a short, embarrassed chuckle, before clearing a stack of paper off a faded brown chair.

Voldemort smiled mechanically at her, sitting down. "Angela..." he purred, "That's a nice name..."

She flashed a toothy smile at him, before withdrawing a large yellow folder. "Kids are in 'ere," she informed him, "Take 'yer pick..."

Voldemort smiled coldly. "Don't worry, I will."Voldemort's gaze traveled over the pictures of the children dressed in the tattered remains of already worn out clothes. A sudden yowl erupted from a scrawny child sitting nearby the door, nearly deafening the Dark Lord. Voldemort suppressed the urge to take out his wand and Crucio the child into next week.

"There's always ... no, I'm just being silly."

"Who?" Voldemort gazed at Angela with feigned passion, and even though that was the case, it still made her swoon. Perhaps he did like her after all, maybe she wasn't too scruffy...

"Well..." Angela worked her jaw for a moment, trying to think how to reply. "There is always Julie... but she's a bit... odd.""Like a bully?" asked Voldemort, almost gleefully.

Angela's eyebrows raised slightly at his enthusiasm, and almost promptly, Voldemort resumed a serious gaze. "Yes," she mused quietly, pulling out the girls file and handing it over.

"She doesn't take no messing, see, and she likes to steal the other children's' toys and hide them... bit odd, innit?"

Voldemort flipped through the file with ease. She would do perfectly.

"May I see her?" He asked,voice laced false sweetness.

Angela looked delighted "Ey, of course you may. If you don't mind me sayin, I hope you really like 'er. I reckoned that she'd never get a taken wit the way she acts 'n all."

Angela, still beaming at the thought of finally being rid of the disturbing child eagerly led the way out of the office.Voldemort followed her without response, glancing at the few children that stared at his face. Although handsome, it was certainly not kind.

"Here... room thirty four. Lemme just get the key..."

"She's locked in?" said Voldemort sharply, causing the woman to wince.

"Yes, sir, she's a rather unmanageable child, y'see..." she opened the door and smiled at him. "I'll give yer a few minutes to get t'know each other."Voldemort did not acknowledge this, but instead looked at the girl before him. She was sitting on the bed, looking bored, as any child would, being locked in. The room was decorated plainly, as it had when he was a child, and because of the lack of possessions', the room gave off a spacious impression. She was certainly pretty, he had decided, and a bully too. Both good things, in his eyes.

The child stared back at him, her dark brown, almost black eyes boring into his glittering red. Her wild black hair only added to her slightly dark, almost evil appearance. Voldemort smiled inwardly, the small child reminded him of one of his more insane death eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I've come to take you to my mansion estate," he informed icily, determined not to lose his self of perspective.

"You will address me as Father in private, and my lord in company. I cannot have my appearance shattered. Oh - you're a witch, by the way," he finished with a rather satisfied smirk.

The child gave a slightly disturbing laugh "Oh I already know I'm a witch," she whispered with malice,

"At least," she paused for a moment, a smirk on her face "That's what the other children call me"Voldemort rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they do," he snapped, "But I mean you're literally a witch. Magical."

"Times up," said Angela cheerfully, returning with a grin, "And will yer take her?"

"Yes," said Voldemort, in an almost bored tone of voice.

"I don't get any choice in the matter?" the child snapped, glaring at both Voldemort and Angela"

"None whatsoever," Voldemort purred.

"Right, then, pack yer s"I wish I could say likewise," muttered Julie, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Angela remained oblivious (or perhaps, woefully ignorant) to this remark, and bustled out even more cheerful than usual. Perhaps the Orphanage would host a celebration of some sort in Julie's departure.

"Hurry up then," said Voldemort softly, "I haven't got all day."

Julie sighed dramatically before hopping off the bed and gathering up her few belongings."Come along." Voldemort chided, obviously impatient.

Julie glanced one final time around the room before following Lord Voldemort out the door.

--

Like it? Think we should be crucioed for writing such a piece of trash ;) ? Review!


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimor: We obviously own nothing, because if we did, Voldie would never die and Harry would be his

heir ;).

Author's note: Just a quick reminder that this story is writen in partnership with MelissaLianne, and now onto our first chapter :D!

Chapter One

Julie flung herself onto the bed, promptly being drowned in the sea of pillows. Voldemort sent her a disapproving look. "I can see that you will require many tutors..." he sighed.

Julie looked at him cutely. "Can't you teach me?"

"No," Voldemort snapped. "I have much better things to do than teach children not to destroy beds,

The girl sighed dramatically as she flipped onto her back, watching Voldemort intently. Voldemort gave her a final withering glance before gracefully striding across the room and placing her luggage, what there was of it anyways, neatly in a corner.

"But," hedged Julie, leaning on her hand and looking at him with her dark eyes, "You're much smarter than any teacher... and more..." she tilted her head a little, "Interesting."

Voldemort smirked. "Interesting? Well…" He sat on the end of her bed. "You'd only want to be taught spells which caused pain or mischief..." he pursed his lips, "You need to learn actual magic, you know."

"Not to mention some manners," the Dark Lord drawled, giving her a pointed look.

She flashed him a playful look.

"I suggest you get some rest. Your lessons will be starting at 6:00 am sharp tomorrow morning. I advise that you **not **be late,"

"How will I know where to go?"

"I'll send a house elf to help you found your way."

Julie blinked slowly at him before launching herself into a sitting position. "6:00 am...I'm starting to think the Light was right about you, you are insane."

A dangerous look came across Voldemort's face. "I'll let you get away with that, since you have yet to know the rules, but if you say something remotely like that to me ever again, you will greatly regret it,"

The girl watched as the Dark Lord quickly excited the room after delivering his speech.

"This is definitely going to take some getting used to.." she mumbled to herself before falling back onto the many pillows.

--

"HAAARRRRRRRRY! HARRRRRRRY!"

Harry Potter glanced up from his book on quidditch to see Hermione Granger racing towards him, an excited look on her face.

"What is it, Hermione?" fake scowled Harry, "I'm busy."

"Oh you are not." Hermione quipped with a smile, pushing her bushy blob of hair off her face.

Harry hadn't noticed that Hermione was holding a book until she thrust it in front of him.

"It's Nicolas Flamel's new book on Occlumency" she gushed.

His brow creased in confusion Harry mumbled "Who's new book on what?"

Rolling her eyes Hermione slid into the chair across from Harry. "Nicolas Flamel is a famous wizard who specializes in Alchemy, and Occlumency is the art of protecting your mind against people trying to enter it."

"So…?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked with a bored expression.

"So, it's a brilliant book filled with tons of useful information that could be prove vital someday," Hermione paused to catch her breath "Honestly Harry, you're as bad as Ron sometimes,"

"Ouch," Harry said in a hurt voice, but a smile was playing across his lips.

"Speaking of Ron, have you seen him lately?"

The girl shook her head. "I haven't seen him morning classes. I thought he was with you actually,"

"Ron willingly staying in a Library?" Harry smirked.

Hermione snorted. "You've got a point,"

The young Gryffindor had just opened her new book and was about to start reading when loud voices from the hallway suddenly floated into the library.

"YOU BLOODY SLYTHERINS!" a voice, which sounded suspiciously like Ronald Weasely's, screamed.

Hermione flew from the table, her once precious book forgotten, with Harry close on her heels.

Draco sneered at Ron. "Don't your family sleep in one room?"

"Yeah, they do," snorted Goyle viciously, glaring at Ron.

"I heard your mother is actually your uncle..."

Ron, who's face was now beet red, pulled out his wand and waved it in what was supposed to be a threatening manner.

Draco snorted. "I'd like to see you try something Weasel. You'd probably turn yourself into a ferret, which I must say would be a step up from your current appearance,"

Crabbe smirked as Draco continued to sneer at Ron.

"Ginger, ginger, ginger! I bet you all share the same toothbrush, don't you? And the same bed..."

The red haired boy looked like he might explode with rage at any moment.

"Aw, is the ginger mad?" said Crabbe in a horrible imitating voice, "Diddums."

"Of course we don't use the same toothbrush..." Ron growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh," said Draco, "How many sinks do you have in your house?"

The boy pondered this for a moment "Two, Malfoy, now back bloody off!"

Draco completely ignored his comment and feigned a surprised look.

"WOW, that must be a privilege, Weaselbe. Two whole sinks... we have at least a hundred at the manor. Maybe I'll drop one off at yours one time. Although, I don't really think that's suitable, doesn't your mother breed pigs? Unless, she breeds with them.."

Luckily, Harry and Hermione appeared beside Ron at this moment and were able to stop him from mumbling some curse at Malfoy which would have no doubt backfired.

"Back off Malfoy," glowered Harry.

"Or what Potter? The famous Boy-Who-Lived will kill me with the magically powers of his famous scar?" Draco sneered.

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and sneakily snatched his wand away while the boy was glowering at Malfoy.

Harry started to walk away helping Hermione pull Ron along with them.

"Running away Potter? It seems Gryffindors are all bark and no bite," Draco jeered after him.

The raven haired boy chose to ignore the remark and instead glanced at Ron's fiery red face that now matched his hair. Ron's two friends exchanged a look, Malfoy had gone too far this time, and it was far past time that he learned to keep his mouth shut.

--

Authors note: Oo; a cliffhanger, ish ;). I just wanted to mention I went out on the limb a number of times throughout this chapter, turning Nicholas Flamel into a wizard for example, also I am definitely not an expert on Occlumency, so if I got any information wrong or anything like that, please let me know D! Also mentioning any typos or grammar errors you spot would be greatly appreciated!

Review Responses:

Amariposa - Thanks a ton for your very helpful review! We followed a number of your suggestions , not to mention we love you for reviewing ;)! Hope you liked the chapter D!

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please take a second to review D!


End file.
